Kisses
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Ty Lee stolen something from the Fire Lord! What will he do to get it back? Ty Lee x Zuko
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just want to try my hand on this paring. It's my new favorite ship and to prove that I realize how cute these two are, I wrote a fan fiction! I'm not so sure, characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender.

###

I'll do it? I won't. I'll do it? I won't. I'll do it? I won't. Ty Lee is having a bad day, she's doing this all afternoon and to her dismay, it hasn't got her anywhere! She's plucking the petals of every flower she get her hands on in the Fire Palace. The acrobat looked at her feet and cringe at the amount of the discarded blooms there. People might think that she's crazy. Crazier than usual at least. She let-out a heavy sigh and snatches another flower. The young Kyoshi warrior decided to pick at the petals differently. This time, she balanced on one foot and twists her body in a difficult angle. I'll do it? I won't. She closed her eyes and started her mantra once more.

"What are you doing Ty Lee?" A deep raspy voice asked her. The question broke her concentration and caused her to fall gracelessly on her bed of murdered plants face first. She moaned irritably and lightly beat her fists on the flower covered ground. This is hopeless, she thought. Then, remembering the reason of her misfortune, she cranes her head to look at the person who distracted her and blanched.

"Z-Zuko! I mean Fire Lord!" She scrambled on her feet and promptly gives a Fire Nation bow. She made sure to lower her head than usual to hide her flaming face. Just her luck, of all the people to see her like this, it has to be him... The universe really hates her! He already thinks of her as a freak, he doesn't need another proof for that.

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. The young man is in his full Fire Lord regalia. Red, gold and black robes, posture straight, shoulders back, crown and all. He looks pretty imposing like that.

"Umm... Uhh..." Ty Lee couldn't form words, let alone a sentence. She desperately tried to think of anything but her cursed brain wouldn't work!

"So? He asks again, now crossing his arms, clearly waiting for her answer. "Is there any good reason why you decided to make it your life's mission to commit flower genocide in the garden?" He prodded her with a slight scowl on his hansom face.

Ty Lee squirms in discomfort. "I-It's not like that..." She mumbled, still looking everywhere but him.

Zuko just blink at her, bemused. Then he saw a little bloom by his feet and when he picked it up, he noticed that two of its petals have been removed. His glance flickered to the fidgeting girl in front of him and back to the abused bloom in his hand.

"Look, it's a girl thing!" His friend suddenly cried out and quickly snatched the poor flower out of his hands. Ty Lee's blushing madly and she looks like she wished she's anywhere but there.

A girl thing... Huh? Girls are really crazy, he thought. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and decided to leave. He came here to relax and this situation is not helping him at all. "Yeah, whatever. I just hope it won't be a permanent hobby of yours." He told her and walked off.

Ty Lee sighed, today is really not her day. When she saw that Zuko is far enough, she started to gather her ripped flowers morosely. Of all the people who could have seen her like that, of course it has to be Zuko! It's like the world is conspiring against her! She hasn't done anything yet! She can't even decide if she'll do it at all, the piles of mutilated blooms attest to that. She's just so confused! Ty Lee knows she has to do it but still... She's not sure she can so, she decided to do it the old way! The warrior gathered different kinds of flowers and started to pick their petals one by one while chanting I'll do it? I won't. She's doing that all day and she only stopped when Zuko found her.

Her flowers told her to get on with it! But after seeing Zuko, Ty Lee's confidence dropped dramatically. Sure, all of her flower petals ended saying I'll do it but it's not easy! She doesn't even know how to perform the impossible.

"Grrr! It's all Suki's fault!" The acrobat grouse. "How did she know anyway?" She muttered angrily.

 _'Am I that obvious?' She thought to herself._

###

Ty Lee is using all the stealth she possesses in her body, she can't be caught! It's a matter of life and death to her so failure is not an option! She spotted her target near the turtle-duck pond so she carefully tiptoed her way there. The young warrior pause every so often to glance over her surroundings. Her target might wake. Or worse, the other girls might be spying on her! Oh Agni, how did it come to this? Since when is Suki so perceptive anyway? The older girl is giving her pointed looks all day.

It all started like an ordinary day. They, the Kyoshi warriors are practicing together when suddenly, Suki suggested that a spar would be nice. The girls said yes but to mix it up a little, they agreed to have a bet. The losers would have to kiss the person they like and unfortunately for Ty Lee, she was one of the losers. So here she was, about to kiss the one she liked. Ty Lee's doing her very best to stay quiet, she knows that sneaking up on him is not an easy task. She's one of his bodyguards after all. The irony is not lost on the acrobat, she's doing the exact thing she's paid for to prevent.

The young woman controlled her breathing while tiptoeing lightly. The slightest sound could wake him up and that's the last thing that she wants. After an eternity to her but maybe just a few minutes in reality, she finally reaches her target. She looks down at him and tried to fight a gasp. Spirits, his hansom!

He's mostly still in his court attire but his crown is placed beside him. The young Fire Lord is peacefully sleeping and he used his outer robe as his pillow. His arms are lightly resting on his chest, his breathing even breaths and this is the most relax she'd ever seen him. Zuko's face has a mild look on it and Ty Lee can't stop herself from admiring him. He has fine high cheekbones, aristocratic eyebrows and long lashes that dusted his pale cheeks. The scar that adorns his face on his youth is less prominent now; Katara gave him a few healing sessions before. She asks him if he wants to get rid of it but Zuko refused. He said that his scar is a part of him and Ty Lee love him all the more for that.

To her, it is a reminder of his brave and caring nature. She was one of the first few who know how he got it and she's proud of him for that. Ty Lee's hand itched to run her fingers on his scar, pass his pointed nose, stubborn chin and those full, sensual lips. Oh no, her fingers are almost on his face and she quickly drew her hand back in panic. Crap, she has a mission to do!

Ty Lee's heart is doing somersaults in her ribcage and she has a legion of fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She's so close now, she has to do it! She quickly scans their location and when she found nothing, she took a deep breath and softly presses her lips to his. It was barely lips on lips, just a ghost of a kiss.

It still did the trick however, she feels like she's been shot by one of Azula's lightning's. His lips are warm and it caused her mind to shutdown indefinitely. It took all her strength to quietly retrace her steps in an effort not to be noticed. When she safely made her way back and she's sure that she's far enough, she touched her still tingling lips and thought; it's not such a bad day after all.

###

A/N: Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the next chapter, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender.

###

Ty Lee is training in one of the practice grounds in the palace. The young Kyoshi warrior is executing difficult flips, complicated somersaults and cartwheel after cartwheel like there's no tomorrow. It's like the girl can do no wrong! She's more cheerful than usual and a contented smile is fixed on her sweet face. She twist her body this way and that with ease and she perform her routine vigorously.

Ty Lee still can't believe it! She did it! She did it! She kissed Zuko! Sure, he was asleep but who cares, she certainly didn't. She doesn't care that her lips barely brushed his, a kiss is still a kiss and that's that. The girl will take anything she can from the former prince!

The chi blocker did one last handstand and fell back on the ground with a happy squeal. She then touches her still pricking lips with her dainty fingers. Ty Lee never thought this will happen, like really! She always liked Zuko but she knows that Mai has feelings for him too so she let them be. She even pushed them together because to her, if anyone should be with Zuko, her best friend might as well be the one with him. At least in that way, two of the most important people in her life will be happy.

She thought that the two of them will have a happily ever after ending but like most things in their lives, it didn't happen. Mai left him. She said that Zuko love his secrets more than he loves her. But to Ty Lee, that is not the case at all. Zuko is stressed out and after all that has happen, he still cares for his family. He still wants his father's approval somewhat.

Sure, it may not be a wise action in Zuko's part but it's because he cares too much. His like that since they were children and Mai should understand that. Did she not know that he only hid things from her to protect her? Ty Lee saw that so why couldn't she? Zuko needs all the support that he can get most of all from her. Good thing that his friends were there to help him. They stood by him with his uncle. They all held on, including her and they haven't let go ever since.

She sighed and pillowed the back of her head with her arms. It's almost evening, the sun is setting, that means she's been training here for a while. The young warrior can't explain it but it's like she has boundless energy to burn! This is all because of that stupid bet, she grumbled in her head. But she'll admit it, she's glad she did it. It is the only time that Ty Lee's very happy that she'd lost. If loosing means she can kiss Zuko, she'll just lose forever!

Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much but she just couldn't help it! She'll never forget that kiss as long as she lives! Ty Lee supposed she should thank Suki, the older girl figure her out and did something to help her. The noble let-out a yawn, being too energetic is tiresome. So she slept, dreaming of a prince that will never be hers.

###

Ty Lee is tapping her thigh restlessly. She's on night duty and it's boring! She's standing in attention just outside the Fire Lord's chambers. He's not in there however; he's still in his office, working late as usual.

Thinking of Zuko automatically made her face blush a beat red. Her thoughts kept coming back yesterday afternoon, the day that Ty Lee, a noblewoman, former circus acrobat, a Kyoshi warrior kissed former prince and now Fire Lord Zuko! She slept peacefully last night and she dreamed only of him. Her dreams are the only place that she can have him, even now, she's sure that she still doesn't have a chance with him. He'll never look at a circus freak like her.

There are many normal, pretty and wealthy girls who are vying for the attention of the young and hansom Fire Lord. And if he didn't choose any of them, he might fall for one of his friends. Toph the earthbender has more chance than her! Ty Lee knows that she and Zuko are very close. She's good looking, strong and the greatest earthbender in the world! She'll be the perfect Fire Lady, the chi blocker thought sadly.

Ty Lee had enough and promptly stood with her fingers. She bit her lip and closes her eyes for a second. Her mind got away from her again, one moment she's thinking happy thoughts and the next thing she knew, her depressing thoughts are around her. She's still thankful that people just look at her perky persona and then dismissed her as an airhead. This way, no one can know what she's thinking. She even fooled Mai and Azula for a time, her so called best friends.

"Do I even want to know?" Zuko said in front of her sounding resigned.

Ty Lee quickly stood properly and smiled brightly at him. "Hi Zuko!" She greeted him with her usual cheery attitude.

He just nodded and started to make his way in his room. His shoulder brushes hers when he passed her and it caused her heart to beat a thousand miles per minute. She can feel his body heat and she can't stop her stupid cheeks for flushing. Just go, she thought, so my traitorous heart can calm down already!

"Ty Lee?" She heard his voice near her ear.

"Y-Yes?" The acrobat squeaked. She then turn around and gasp at their proximity. Zuko has one foot in his room but the rest of his body is facing her. The moon cast shadows on his hansom face and his striking golden eyes is boring down on her gray once. Zuko's stare froze her entire being, it's like her own chis have been block, and she can't look away even if she wants to. He lightly pushed her a little bit to the wall and placed one of his muscular arms on her waist.

"You stole something from me, He told her casually. She can feel his enticing hot breath on her burning face. Their faces are merely inches apart; she can see every little detail of him now. The fine arch of his brow, the intensity of his gaiz and his kissable lips. "I just want it back." Those were the last thing she heard before he closed the distance between them and he kissed her.

It was not the brush of lips like yesterday, this is different. Zuko's kiss took her breath away. He is kissing her slowly but firmly, as if he's savoring her. He has gentleness in him that made her feel safe. She forgot everything; all Ty Lee knows is just him. He filled her senses and it made her mind blank.

When he finally pulled away, Ty Lee's eyes were glazed over and her knees were shaking. Zuko steadied her and smirked then, he said. "Goodnight Ty Lee, he then closes his door softly.

Ty Lee didn't know how long she stood there; all she knows is that if her lips are tingling before, they're on fire now! She hasn't blink, she still couldn't breathe. But a chant kept repeating in her head saying, Zuko kiss me~ Zuko kissed me~ Zuko kiss me~

It was the end of her shift when she realized his words to her earlier. Ty Lee's in her quarters unbraiding her hair when it came to her. "Whaaaaat?! He's awake the whole time!"

###

A/N: Okay, I don't know what to say... Just leave a review if you want.


End file.
